


A falsely remembered infidelity

by BionicOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Daisuga Week, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Partying, Post-Canon, kuroos only mentioned sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/pseuds/BionicOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga gets drunk and makes a big mistake... Or does he? Based on a random text post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A falsely remembered infidelity

I awoke to the sharp pain of sunlight shining onto my face from the window across my room. It must be at least ten am then, if the light is shining through the window. My head throbbed as I threw the covers over my head and pressed my hands to my eyes in a vain attempt to dull the pain. Last night certainly had been something. But then again Kuroo always threw the craziest parties. I had barely entered the room when I was offered a drink. Then another. Then another. After the third my memories became a blur of beer pong, keg stands, and... Oh no.   
Sex. I had sex last night, I know it. I picked someone up at that party. The problem was that Daichi wasn't at Kuroo's, so who had I slept with? Fear flooded my mind at the thought that I had cheated on him. I couldn't believe myself. How could I have cheated on my beautiful, kind, responsible, perfect in every way boyfriend? The thought of telling him made me feel like throwing up.  
Well it was either that thought or the hangover, either way that's what I did next, reaching over to my conveniently close by trash can. With my insides empty the feeling of guilt only got stronger. Tears started to pool in the corners of my eyes. Daichi would break up with me when I told him. I would lose the love of my life all to have sex with some random person who wasn't even decent enough to stay the night.  
Just then the door knob turned and I was met with the handsome figure of my soon to be not boyfriend. When he entered he was carrying a tray with toast and wearing a bright smile on his face, but as soon as he saw the tears that were now rolling down my cheeks his expression changed to one of concern.  
"Babe, what's wrong."  
This only made me cry harder. I didn't deserve such a man after what I did, and once I told him what was wrong I wouldn't have him at all anymore.  
"Do you want me to get you something for you head ache? You drank a lot last night."  
"Daichi, I did something horrible and I know that when I tell you you're going to break up with me so I just want to tell you one more time that I love you before you get mad."   
"Suga I love you too, but what on earth are you talking about?"  
This was it. This was the end.  
"I had sex last night."   
The tears came even stronger as I admitted to my infidelity. However Daichi just looked confused.   
"Uh yes you did. What's the problem?"  
Okay now that was confusing. Why was he okay with this? Had he been having sex with other people?  
"Daichi! I picked some random person up at Kuroo's party and we had sex!"   
I was getting really frustrated trying to make him understand the situation when he did the unimaginable. He laughed. He laughed his quiet shaking laugh that I loved so much.  
"You don't remember any of it do you? Wow you really were wasted. Suga, you slept with me."  
"Huh"  
"you called me from the party and you sounded really drunk so I came to get you, and then when we came back here you jumped me like a maniac."  
Relief rushed through me as I finally understood. I was safe. I had not ruined everything. Daichi came and sat on the bed next to me, handing me the toast and gently pushing my head down to rest on his shoulder. Soon all my tension was gone and my head ache only a sort of foggyness.  
"So Dai?" I whispered gently  
"hmmmm?" He seemed as though he might be trying to fall back asleep.  
"Since I don't remember any of what we did last night, do you wanna refresh my memory?"   
His eyes snapped back open and his turned his head to gaze and at me in astonishment.   
"You wanna..." I just nodded.  
"Well okay then!"


End file.
